


My Not So Childhood Sweetheart

by britpal



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, saida kinda a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpal/pseuds/britpal
Summary: Nayeon and Dahyun were best friends when they were young.Until they grew apart.Now Dahyun has just finished her freshman year in college and has a new girlfriend, but Nayeon can't stop thinking about her.





	My Not So Childhood Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the dayeon shippers, we're in a drought right now so i'd thought i'd write a little something for them

Kim Dahyun was a shy kid, but she always knew her worth. Her parents had always allowed her to nurture her natural talent in playing the piano, and when she told them she wanted to study music after leaving school they couldn’t congratulate her quick enough. 

Her early years were great, she found school easy and her neighbourhood had all her friends. Nayeon was their neighbours daughter, she was three years older than Dahyun but that didn’t stop them from becoming best friends. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon were two of the other kids on the street, they were siblings. Jeongyeon was a year younger than Nayeon and Chaeyoung was a year younger than Dahyun. The four of them spent a lot of time together. Their town was small and safe, their parents all having the same rule:  _ you can go out with your friends but when the streets lights turn on, you come home. _

Until Nayeon and Jeongyeon started high school that was. Soon, they preferred to spend their time with Jihyo and Momo and not Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Dahyun and Nayeon grew apart, they only spoke when their parents had family dinners together or when they went to church at Christmas. 

One time, Dahyun was walking home from school and saw Nayeon sat up in her old treehouse, crying. She texted the older girl to see if she was okay. Nayeon didn’t respond. From that day, there was no contact. Sometimes they passed each other in the street and smiled but never spoke.

Dahyun didn’t even say goodbye when Nayeon left for college. Nayeon didn’t say anything when Dahyun graduated high school and got accepted into her first choice school. 

****

They didn’t see each other until the summer after Nayeon graduated college and her family were throwing a summer party. Nayeon hadn’t recognised Dahyun straight away when she walked in with her parents, she now had dyed purple hair and her style had certainly changed. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. Nayeon noticed she had a few tattoos scattered on both of her arms now, she had certainly grown into her features. 

Nayeon didn’t know how to approach the younger girl, thankfully she didn’t have to think too much. Dahyun came to her. 

“Congrats graduate.” The younger girl spoke as she stood next to Nayeon and grabbed a plate to prepare herself some food. 

“Thanks,” Nayeon smiled and then pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug, “you look good. Really good.” Nayeon pulled back and looked Dahyun up and down for a second. 

“Uh thanks.” She placed some food onto her plate. “You look good too. Happy.” She smiled and Nayeon smiled a little too. 

“I guess that’s good considering my boyfriend dumped me two days before we graduated.” She even laughed a little. “Are you seeing anyone?” Nayeon asked and Dahyun seemed a little nervous. 

“Yeah,” Dahyun tried to sound confident but she never knew how someone was going to react when she told them. She held onto her plate in one hand and pushed her glasses up with the other, “she’s called Sana.” She just said it. 

“Sana?” Nayeon was a little shocked, not surprised, but a little shocked. 

“Yeah.” She smiled and Nayeon put a hand on her arm. 

“You know I’m okay with it right?” Nayeon asked and Dahyun smiled, she wasn’t sure if she believed that or not.

“I know, it wouldn’t matter if you weren’t anyway. Tomorrow you’ll move away and we won’t speak for months. Again.” Dahyun spoke and made her exit away from Nayeon. 

****

Dahyun was right, Nayeon didn’t contact her. They didn’t see each other until Christmas. 

Nayeon couldn’t get Dahyun out of her mind since she saw her in the summer. Dahyun returned, this time with Sana, officially introducing her as her girlfriend. Something made Nayeon feel physically sick whenever she saw them. 

Nayeon didn’t even try to reach out to the younger girl until Sana had left to spend the rest of the holidays with her family back home, she knew this may her last chance to make things right with her childhood friend. 

“Your dad said I could come up.” Nayeon spoke as she knocked once and then opened the door to the room that was once so familiar with. 

“Did you need something?” Dahyun asked, she didn’t seem unpleased to see Nayeon but she didn’t sound the most happy she had ever been to see her. “I’m trying to organise.” She had piano sheets scattered all over her desk, some already falling to the floor. 

“I won’t take long, I’m sorry.” Nayeon spoke plainly, she sat just on the edge of the younger woman’s bed and waited for her to look her way. She didn’t, so she stood again and took Dahyun’s arm. Making her look at her and led her to sit with her. “I shouldn’t have stopped talking to you, even when you went to college I didn’t say anything. Didn’t tell you about my new job.” Nayeon explained and Dahyun smiled. 

“It’s okay, we grew up. Grew apart. It happens,” she took Nayeon’s hand and squeezed it, “and anyway you’re working your dream job as a fashion adviser and have amazing friends in the city and I’m really enjoying my degree and loving spending time with Sana.” Dahyun spoke and Nayeon tried to hide her cringe at her old friends girlfriend’s name. Dahyun noticed it though and immediately dropped Nayeon’s hand. “Or maybe that’s it. You were fine seeing me when we were at your graduation party until I mentioned Sana.” Dahyun noted and Nayeon stood, she was in defensive mode. 

“I’m not homophobic if that’s what you’re trying to say here.” Nayeon spoke and Dahyun shook her head, resting her hands onto the tattoos that were drawn on her wrists. 

“Well you cringe every-time I say her name, and you didn’t speak one word to her when she was here,” Dahyun tried not to raise her voice, “and you look at me funny now- I don’t know how to explain it. You look like you hate me.” Now she just sounded sad. 

“I could never hate you, Kim Dahyun.” Nayeon approached the smaller girl, trying to uncross her arms so she could hold onto the smaller hands. 

“Then what’s going on, Nayeon?” Dahyun sounded weak, the taller girl took another step forward. She could feel Dahyun’s breath, she don’t know why she did it but she leaned down and ever so gently connect their lips together. Dahyun immediately pulled back. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Nayeon spoke but didn’t pull back, instead she leaned back in but Dahyun pulled away. Then she leaned in and kissed Nayeon this time, pulling her in by her waist and putting more into the kiss. 

“I really shouldn’t be doing this...” Dahyun spoke into Nayeon’s lips but didn’t make any attempt to pull away.

********

Dahyun wished she would feel at least a pang of guilt when she and Nayeon woke up, naked, in her bed the next morning. Something about it felt right, even though she knew she had done wrong by her girlfriend.

She wished she would’ve felt guilty the next day when she called Sana to tell her what had happened, even though what she did with Nayeon felt right she still had a duty to tell Sana. Her  _ ex- _ girlfriend was oddly understanding, telling Dahyun to “ _ follow your heart. It’ll always lead you to the same place.”  _ Dahyun thought about that advice a lot over the next few days, realised why the idea of Nayeon not possibly accepting her for who she is hurt so much. Not because she didn’t to admit that Nayeon may be homophobic but deep down, way out of her conscious mind, she was already in love with Im Nayeon and that’s why any chance of rejection from the older woman stung so much and so deeply.

Nayeon left a few days after and returned to the city, she didn’t tell Dahyun she was going but she did see the younger girl looking out from her bedroom window as she reversed off of her drive way and back to her other life. Dahyun wondered if their night together didn’t mean as much to Nayeon as it did to her, maybe she was still feeding off of the adrenaline but she took a chance; a big one.

  
  


****

Nayeon had only been back in her apartment for a couple of hours when there was a rapid knock at her door, she wasn’t expecting anyone but definitely let out a sigh, in relief, when she saw Dahyun in the peephole.

“You left. Just like that.” Dahyun almost barged past Nayeon to get into her apartment, if she wasn’t so angry she would note how lovely the interior design of the place was. “Your dad gave me your address.” She explained when Nayeon still just looked at her.

“I had to leave.” Nayeon spoke, taking a seat on her couch. “I couldn’t stay for another week knowing what we did and knowing you were going to go back to Sana.” She sounded sad, maybe Dahyun had read the situation wrong. Maybe it had meant something to Nayeon after all.

“I told her, ended things,” was next to leave the younger woman’s mouth, “weirdly I almost think she was expecting it. She told me to follow my heart. So I came here.” Nayeon couldn’t look at Dahyun, she just looked at the TV screen ahead of her, there was nothing showing but it meant she had something to focus on.

“It would never work, you’re a sophomore in college. You go to school an hour away from here.” Nayeon was speaking slowly, Dahyun remembered how that was something she always did when they were younger and she was trying not to cry.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Dahyun spoke, a laugh in her throat. “I hate how long it took me to realise, you weren’t angry that I was dating a girl. You were jealous and don’t even try to deny it because I know I felt exactly the same when you mother told me about your college boyfriend for the first time.” Dahyun explained and Nayeon knew there was no point int trying to defend herself, because Dahyun was right.

“We can’t just jump into a relationship,” Nayeon breathed, for the first time she turned and looked at the younger girl, “we need some time, you’ve just ended things with your girlfriend and I know we both feel it but if we feel as strongly about each other as I think we do then a couple of weeks, a month maybe won’t hurt us.” She looked Dahyun in the eye and then leaned across and placed a chaste kiss to her soft lips.

“Okay...But I don’t want to see anyone else, just know that.” Dahyun pulled back slightly but still wanted to keep Nayeon close to her.

“I know, I don’t either but if we’re going to do this I want it to be done properly, so I won’t ever regret loving you Kim Dahyun.” Nayeon spoke and Dahyun felt a lump in her throat, she wasn’t even sure if that was Nayeon’s way of telling her she loved her.

“I could never regret loving you, Im Nayeon.” She kissed her again, and Nayeon knew, it was real.


End file.
